


Topik

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Category: Omen Series - Lexie Xu
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Arguing, Drabble, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 15:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14897483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: Rebutan topik skripsi―pada akhirnya tidak ada yang dapat.





	Topik

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Omen Series © Lexie Xu. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
>  **Warning:** University!AU.

"Topik skripsi ini udah aku ambil duluan!"

"Lah? Tapi kan lu batalin ke dosbing?" balas si cowok berbadan raksasa sambil melambaikan sehelai kertas. "Jadi gue ambil."

"Bukan kubatalin, Damian." Si cewek bersikeras. "Ada miskomunikasi dengan dosbing. Aku cuma ngusulin metode yang lebih cocok, bukan batalin."

"Ya terserah elo mau ngapain, Put," balas Damian sambil mengangkat kedua bahu. "Kata dosbing topiknya boleh diambil, ya gue ambil."

Putri menghela napas. "Kita harus bicarain lagi ke dosbing soal miskomunikasi ini."

"Kalo gitu ya jelas lo bakal dapet topiknya, lah!"

"Ribut amat lo berdua." Tiba-tiba Erika lewat di antara mereka. "Ngerebutin topik dari siapa, sih? Si Rufus? Udah gue ambil tuh topiknya."

Putri mendelik. "Kok bisa?"

"Gue kan hopeng sama beliau." Erika mengangkat kedua bahu. "Jadi lo berdua, yah, selamat nyari topik baru!"

Putri dan Damian tidak dapat berkata-kata lagi. Sudah bertengkar, tidak dapat topik pula. Sedih.


End file.
